Mistakes We Make
by countrybutterfly
Summary: "Still think you made the biggest mistake of your life?" Aaron future fic.
1. March 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale, which is perfectly okay as the people who do own it are doing a fantastic job with it, I'll just stick to the FANfiction.

Author's Note: Random thought that simply popped into my head, so I thought I'd momentarily venture into this fandom. Now, bit of a head's up, I'm American so the dialogue in this might be a little off, and as there's no betas listed for Emmerdale, I had to wing it, so I apologize in advance for any errors. Anyone who spots a mistake as far as dialogue goes, just let me know. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Thirty-two year old Aaron stood at Woolpack bar nearly halfway through his pint when Adam finally showed up.

" 'Bout time."

Adam ignored the comment to signal for a pint of his own, "I'll get your next one though." He remarked in Aaron's direction, but the mechanic shook his head,

"Naw, you're alright. Only allowed one tonight." He barely got the last word out as he stifled a yawn which earned him a grin and a the sarcastic question if he had trouble getting sleep the night before.

"Last night, this week, this month, last five months." He shrugged.

There was a laugh from his drinking buddy, who also took the opportunity of a drink from the freshly arrived lager, before noting, "Been there, done that…twice, actually."

Aaron shook his head of the thought, "One's good for me."

"You say that now." The farmer assessed the other man for a moment before taking advantage of the moment, "Still think you made the biggest mistake of your life?"

Aaron's eyes instantly met Adam's, the words serious, but after a beat they broke into a shared laugh at what had become a sort of private joke between the two of them. The laugh settle them into an hour long chat , as if this was an everyday occurrence. Moving to the booth in corner the conversation turned to the reason it wasn't.

"So, when's the official move back out there?" Adam fingered the empty glass in front of him before the asking the question despite the fact he already knew the answer.

"Day after tomorrow."

"So…you're okay with uprooting your life again?" He was only met with a shrug. "With Paddy like he is, and your family all here? You sure want to do this again?" He repeated, not doing well in hiding his opinion.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be moving, would I?" Aaron finally replied, the trace of anger appeared at the end. He sighed not really wanting to repeat this conversation he's had with a number of people already, instead he tried to lighten the mood, "But we'll be back for a visit in a couple of weeks to see Paddy, but he don't know it yet, so not a word from you. Don't want a repeat of the last time I told you a secret." Aaron pointed at his best friend who faked a look of innocence.

The sound of Adam's mobile interrupted any further conversation. Hanging up the call Adam smiled, "Well, that was my cue to get back home. I tell you mate, fourteen year ago, being surrounded by women sounded like a dream, now…" His faced showed signs of a mock grimace.

"Well, you've still got me…"

"Like I said, I'm surrounded by girls."

"Shut up." Aaron jokingly pushed Adam out of the Woolpack, "Give it a few years and your house will be crawling with lads going after your girls," Adam nearly blanched and Aaron shrugged, "Or more girls, ya never know." It was Adam's turn to push.

The pair exchanged good-byes and Aaron made his way to catch the bus. And as he sat alone in the corner of the bus the joke of a question appeared again.

"_Still think you've made the biggest mistake of your life?"_

Adam had first asked him that just over fourteen year ago after what had since been called by many around him, with a hint of endearment, 'The Jackson Incident' which had come to include all events from Jackson returning his mobile, the attack on Paddy, the coming out in court, and the nearly year long relation with the building that had ensued thereafter. It had been a couple of days after Aaron and Jackson had broken up that Adam had asked him that question, repeating the words Aaron himself had asked after he had come out in court. He had replied he still wasn't sure and Adam had simply nodded in understanding.

Maybe Paddy had been right, all those years ago, his offhand comment that it would have easier if Adam had turned out to be gay as well, but Adam wasn't never meant to be more than his mate. It was a fact Aaron had long since come to terms with, and was now quite grateful for it. Aaron himself had thought or rather hoped, it would have been easier if Jackson had stuck around, had been the be all and end all. Yet Aaron knew better now, his life never had been easy though he hadn't help his own case much. But Paddy had be right on some other points, like the love bit, though Aaron would still not admit it.

As the bus made its arrival into town and towards his stop, Aaron allowed his memories to engulf him, if only for a few moments more. He pushed them aside as he stepped off his bus and made the final walk to the flat. He opened the door quietly knowing it past tonight's bed times. Though the pile of boxes near the door nearly thwarted him from his attempt to not wake anyone. Adam had been sort of right, it wasn't the best timing for a move, but Aaron knew he had made his life so much about himself that it didn't feel right to be selfish this time around. Bed beckoned him, knowing he had an early start the next day but instead of turning to the largest room he turned right entering the quiet room. Aaron cautiously approached the sleeping occupant, peering over to find his now five month old son fast asleep in the wooden crib. The boy's mouth twisted around into a brief smile, causing one to unknowingly smile himself. The mechanic who had sworn on a number of occasions, for a variety of reasons, that he would never have kids was now grateful he'd been roped into this.

He whispered, just audibly, "Definitely not a mistake, you weren't."

"Well, I'd hope not," The sound of the deep voice interrupted accompanied by two arms that wrapped around his chest, causing the smile on Aaron Livesy's face to expand as he was joined by the man who had learned all about the 'Jackson Incident' and everything that happened before and since and stayed despite it all. "How was the night with Adam?"

" 'S alright."

"He still not too thrilled with us moving again?"

Aaron shook his head.

"And you're absolutely sure? I know we've only been here for a year and…"

Aaron spun around, cutting him off at the lips. "I'm sure. Besides working for Ryan just isn't the same as Cain was."

There was the slightest beginning of a sound from the crib and the pair made the way back to their bed before they woke up the infant. As Aaron undressed the cautious question came up,

"You don't think this all has been a big mistake, right?"

Aaron offered a slight smile, "Everything's a mistake," he voice his own personal philosophy, "Just, some are worth making."

* * *

So, there's that, didn't come out quite like it sounded in my head, but I'm proud of it and I hoped you enjoyed. I do have more snippets and chapters of Aarron's life that go along with this including to things alluded to her, which I would love to post I would just prefer they were beta'd for dialogue and some content facts. If you think this worth continuing, please let me know, especially if you would be willing to beta.

Alright well reviews make me happy, so I hope to hear from you. Thanks for reading.

xxxNote: I have gone back and re-edited som of the mistakes, but I wanted to go ahead and answer a particular question: the man w/ Aaron is NOT Jackson. I didn't think that would be very realistic, and I did feel the only realistic option would be an OC, but there will be appearances in flashbacks with Jackson. Now the OC is already pretty well outlined, but if anyone has suggestions I'm always opened to hearing them. Now, the other chaptsers will only go up with out a beta if I, or you guys, can talk meinto...and I would really like to post them, but review let me know what you think. Thanks againxxxx


	2. June 2011

_**Author's Note:**_

So, as you can see I've been talked into continuing this, still looking for a beta though. I don't know what is about _English_ English that makes me so nervous to get it right….I even feel more confidant in my secondary languages (German, Polish, Hebrew, and American Sign) , but to the point…

Just as a reminder these are snippets and pieces, like one-shots that all tie together…most of them for a bit will be flashbacks, I'll post the date at the top of the chapter and as the chapter title. I do have quite a few written already, but I make no promises that they won't jump around a little. But I'll do my best so its not confusing.

Now, if there's any suggestions, questions, things you would like/ or think need to be seen just let me know! Also until I can find a beta keep your eyes peeled and let me know if I'm making mistakes.

And most importantly, thank you for the reviews, much appreciated, keep it up…they're what will keep this story going.

Without further ado I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_(June 2011)_

"I'm sorry." Aaron's voice came out quiet and some what hoarse from the previous shouting. He dared to look up from his place against the wall of the hallway in the flat to his boyfriend who stood against the opposite wall down a few feet from him. He could just see the sad smile begin across the builder's face.

"You say that a lot, Aaron." Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but Jackson cut him off, "But this is the one time you're not the one who needs to say it."

The mechanic had to wait a little longer for the other man to explain, "You're right I've over reacted, but I still mean what I've said, we're done, this" he gestured between the two of them, "Has run its course."

"Jackson, no, please." Aaron leaned his head up so he could stare at the ceiling, the tears finally began to spill over.

"Aaron, come on, this isn't love, never was, not really. Mate, this was you needing me, and me wanting to be needed. You just came out…"

"A year ago!"

"It's still new, and that bloke tonight, he hasn't been the first and he won't be the last to make you think twice about who you're with. You need to take some time, mate just to be single. Aaron, in the last year you've changed…"

"I haven't." He was starting to get angry.

But Jackson just shook his head and closed the distance between them, standing in front of him and reaching to wipe the tears away, he placed a chaste kiss on the younger man's forehead, "Aaron, you're nineteen, ya still have your whole life ahead of ya. And really, I'm just the first, there's not many who end up with their first, gay or straight right?"

There was a reluctant nod, another moment of silence, before Aaron who was unable to muster a biting remark a final blow simply resigned to a deep breathe, "I guess I should be going then."

"Yeah, probably for the best." The builder stepped back allowing Aaron to go, but as Aaron reached for the door.

"Aaron?" His name stopped him, but he didn't turn as Jackson continued, "I know ya may hate me for sayin' this, but I'm gonna risk it. Still mates, alright? Anytime you need me," He started then added as if it were simple afterthought of an inside joke, "Platonically, I'm here for ya, alright?"

There was response no response as Aaron disappeared out the door, the slam taking the place of the abuse Aaron was shouting in his head, having just enough control not to say them out loud. As he stormed of in the direction of the bus stop to home, there was that piece of Aaron's mind that knew Jackson was right, that even after a year of being out (though he still at times had to use that term loosely) he was still new to all of this, and here was another first. The first breakup. And yet it felt like any other he had gone through. So, despite knowing Jackson was right, he didn't want to feel hurt, and instead went to his old standby, the anger. He trudged back home pausing momentarily when he saw the light on the kitchen, not wanting to go through Paddy's over cheerful interogation, but he didn't want to bother finding anywhere else. The desire to hole himself in his room won over only to open the door to find Paddy coming down the stairs as he slammed the door.

Blocked, Paddy looked immediately concerned, "Bad night?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Can I go to my room, please?" Aaron's face was stone, but Paddy felt daring.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Aaron said, making his best effort to sound more annoyed as he squeezed past the older man and directly in his room locking it after he slammed his third door of the evening.

Ever persistant Paddy follows him, worried, as always when he discovers the boy this way. "Come on Aaron, you can talk to me." He tries to guess, "Did something happen with Jackson? Did you two get into a row…" He tries to force a laugh only to find it doesn't feel right, "You two have had problems before, and fixed it up."

There was an extremely pregnant pause before Aaron replied, "We're through." The door unlock and a confused Paddy stepped over the threshold where Aaron had already made it back to the bed. There was a slight nervousness suddenly brought about in the vet, the slightest feeling of familiarity in this space.

"He broke up with me." There was an obvious distaste for the words as they were spoken. "He said 'its runs its course' and I've changed, I don't need him anymore or something."

The slightest trace of scoff escaped Paddy's mouth, "That's rubbish, really, that bit about you changing."

He regretted his choice of words as he saw the pain dance across the face of the nineteen year old he considered his son, which caused him to stutter to redeem his self, "You haven't though, have you? You nearly brought the house down storming in, you still are quick tempered," he wasn't doing much better, "You haven't changed, you've just grown up a bit, haven't you?" Now Aaron was confused. "I haven't been beaten or bruised yet, have I? And a year you would have done as much with half the conversation. You're still Aaron, you just handle it better." Paddy bit on his lip for a moment, and even though he knew it was his awkward mess up that earned the smirk across the nineteen year old's face.

"What if that's it for me?" Aaron asked after a moment, "What if…?"

Paddy approached carefully on the bed, "That a bit soppy for you." He added a laugh to make sure the lad knew he was joking, "Maybe you have changed."

The response was instant, "Shut up."

"Nope, still the same. Just checking."

The two sat on the edge of the bed for few minutes of silence. Paddy didn't know what to say, because even it was for brief moments, it felt like the year before again. He rubbed his hands against his knees.

"Well," He said backtracking in the conversation, an air of mock seriousness about him, "I've fallen in love three times, and I'm the better looking of the pair of us, so no, I think your done. You don't stand a chance."

The smirk was there full force now, the one Paddy knew was Aaron's way of calling him 'idiot'. And if there was one thing Paddy Kirk, veterinarian extraordinaire, was sure about it was that 'idiot' was Aaron Livesy's way of saying he cared. But, ultimately if Aaron was calling him an 'idiot' even if it was just in that look, then everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	3. 2011 thru 2015

**Author's Note:**

I would like to briefly reiterate that the man in the first chapter is not Jackson, nor will he be the one Aaron will live happily ever after in this story least ways, and it is a decision I will defend to the death (well that may be a bit drastic, but you get the point, yeah?). However, if believing the mysterious man is Jackson will keep you reading and reviewing then I will keep my mouth shut and let you hold on to your dreams and delusions, and I will not feel guilty when I destroy your dreams as I did give you fair warning.

I would also like to thank those who are reading and reviewing. I appreciated it Reviews keep me going.

As always I am more than open to suggestions (given, of course it's not a suggestions to make the guy in ch. 1 Jackson) questions, or parts of Aaron's life you would like to see, etc, etc.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

oh, before I forget, just a heads up this has multiple dates.

Also should note the rating has been changed to T, just after second thought, and just in case, nothing in chapter though that necassarily forced it.

* * *

**November 2011**

Aaron was nursing his second pint of the night in the corner of Bar West, rolling his eyes as the song turned to yet another pop song he couldn't less about if tried wondering if this is what Jackson had meant about being single: sitting alone in a pub . Although, in all honesty, Adam probably would have been willing to tag along if he wasn't on his first proper date since he had worked up the nerve to dump Scarlett a few months back. Still, he didn't like this alone bit, never really had, not even when he was pretending to be straight, although for different reasons.

There was the occasional moment when Aaron wished he could go back to those days, because there was still moments he wasn't so sure about all this, well, being gay. Maybe it was because he didn't know what to do, this being single stuff suddenly felt extremely new.

Occasionally, a guy would come by flirting and to his credit he tried to flirt back but it would inevitably hit the point where Aaron got bored or scared so he made a biting remark that sent them packing with a look on their faces that read a multitude of names they were calling him his head. He shrugged each on off, nothing they could call him was something he hadn't been called before.

Eventually he swallowed the last of the of his beef and left swearing, like every other time before, he wasn't going to come back only to find himself sitting in the same corner the next week.

* * *

**January 2013**

The man who sits at the bar next to him kept talking and Aaron kept listening. Well, trying to listen, occasionally he would tune the chatter out to try to remember his company's name. They had only met a few moments before and for the first time Aaron decided to hold his tongue from making a sarcastic comment. Eventually the chatterbox excused himself for a moment, leaving Aaron grateful for a second to breathe. A second that was short lived as he took the opportunity to look around, only to spot Jackson, his hand attached to some other blokes, making his way to get a drink.

Aaron's breath caught, and instantly he was embarrassed, he should have been over this, it had been over a year since they had broken up. Jackson had spotted him and detached himself for a moment. The build approached cautiously.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Aaron managed. "Haven't seen you 'round lately?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, Neal's not really into the pubs and all."

"Fair enough." The response was clipped, and yet Jackson opened his mouth for another question.

"Aaron, are you…"

The chatterbox emerged from the restroom and Aaron interrupted his ex, "Look, Jackson, do we have to do this? Its just, well, we were just heading out." He could pretend that he didn't know exactly what making him do it, he just wanted Jackson to think he had moved on too, so he led the nameless talker out of the pub, casually suggesting a sleep over at the other guy's place.

It was the first time he had slept with a guy who wasn't Jackson, and as he woke up he noticed he didn't have the fear he had had after the first time with the builder. If anything he left the still asleep and still anonymous guys flat with a new sense of determination.

* * *

**September 2015**

"_That's your problem, Aaron, isn't it? You don't mind being gay as you please here, but as soon as we step out the door anyone would still think you're as straight as they come."_

Aaron tried to shake the argument from his head as he spotted Adam sitting in corner of the Woolpack. He stopped briefly for two pints and carried them back to his awaiting best mate. The farmer scanned behind him, "Where's...?"

"Not coming."

Adam assessed the tone and had a feeling he knew the answer before he even asked the question, "Quits for good then?"

"Looks like."

"So, what's your reason this time?" Adam sighed and his question immediately put an offended look on Aaron's face.

"Why do you assume its always me who ends it?" He voice got loud enough it attracted a few glances their directions.

"That's the way it been for the last two...three?"

He was right, as much as Aaron didn't want to admit it. "Well, this time it wasn't me."

This caused Adam's eyebrow's to lift, "What's his reason, then?"

_"Look, I know you not into any sort of public display of affection, but a little more acknowledgement..."_

"Something about not being acknowledging him in public or something." Aaron shrugged.

"Well, at least he didn't know you during the 'Jackson Incident' or he wouldn't have even acknowledgle you in the first place."

This comment earned the younger a glare, "Funny."

Aaron nursed his beer while Adam had the sense to change the topic to some story about a cow or something, and Aaron slipped into his own thoughts again. He knew his best mate was more on his newest ex's side than his, but would never say it out loud. The mechanic was frustrated wondering why no one could see it, they still treated him like he was the same homophobic homosexual he had been five years before. He wasn't that guy any more, and yes, maybe occasionaly that Aaron still had a lingering pull, but he had gotten far past it, well, that's what he believed. He had acknowlege his boyfriends in public, he argued with himself, and he told himself that it was just everyone else in the wrong. Just because life in this village never seemed to have changed didn't me he was still the same. Maybe it was this town that was his problem.

* * *

So, not going to lie, I'm not as pleased with this chapters as much as I am with others, and this did have a much different third part, as well as a fourth part, but it wasn't to a standard I'd be willing to post, and so I revamped it and I really hope you like it, and if you want to tell me all about how much you do (or don't) by review, well then...don't let me stop you.

_**Next Chapter: **Aaron leaves the village for a little bit._


	4. March 2016

**March 2016**

"_You're_ gay? Really? Are you _sure_?"

The woman who had been flirting shamelessly received a singular scoff-like laugh in return from twenty-four year old Aaron, "Absolutely sure."

She was caught off guard enough it took her a second before she remember her manners, mumbled something along the lines of 'Never would have guessed' before, embarrassed, she made her exit.

Aaron smirked, not at the girl, he was sure she was a nice girl, but reactions like her now amused him. He turned his attention, back to his pint and the pub that was becoming his new local in the week since he made the move nearly two hours away from Emmerdale. And Aaron enjoyed it for everything it lacked, none of Viv Hope's gossip, no Pearl to share her unwanted opinions, and nobody he was related to watching every move he made as if expecting him to go mental at any moment. He could even flirt with the guy on the other side of the bar and it not be topic of the conversation. He finished the glass and headed back to the flat he shared with a friend of a friend.

Paddy had been the first to support his decision to move , though Aaron was nearly convinced the vet was having second thoughts from the number of times he asked if he was sure. Though Aaron would never have admitted it, but Paddy's disapproval would have instantly changed his mind. His mum however _did_ voice her disagreement which as usual only encouraged her son, though things between the two them had vastly improved through out the years. She was forgetting the thing Paddy had to use to convince himself to approve: Aaron was twenty-four, it more than time. Time for him to do things on his own.

Aaron unlocked the door to find the flat empty so he took advantage of his alone time to fix a quick bite before making his way to his room to finish packing his last box. He had been busy with the new job and exploring that it had taken him the whole week before he had gotten to the final box. He opened it carefully and nearly rolled his eyes when he saw the items on top, placed there just before the box had been closed up while he hadn't been looking. He pulled the note taped on top. Scribbled in Paddy's undeniable handwriting: _Aaron, I know you're not the soppy kind and might not appriciate these, but thought I'd send them along sent one along as well. -Paddy._

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out the framed picture of his mother and Carl, shaking his head he reached to put the frame on top of the drawer next to his door before turning to the next. Of course Paddy had sent this particular picture of him, the vet and Adam after a cricket match the younger two had coerced Paddy in taking part in the year before. He set that one next to other having enjoyed the surprise for the moment. Before he could turn to the rest of the box a knock interuppted to find his flatmate's girlfriend.

"Sorry, we just here, wondering if we could borrow that Al Pacino moving you had told us about."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me get it for you." He turned to try and remember where had put the bundle of movies he had brought along while she waited atthe doorway.

"That your mum and dad?"

He looked behind to she what she was talking about, "No, just my Mum and Carl."

"Carl?"

"He's married to her."

"Your step-dad then?"

He shook his head, finding the movie, "No, just Carl."

His answer might have confused him, but she ignored it looking at the next picture. "Oh, your dad and brother there then?"

He handed over the movie, looking at the picture wondering where she made that conection, though he thought against correcting her, not wanting to explain much, "Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, I'm sorry its so short, and a bit late in getting up, but really this was the earliest I could update, as I had an allergic reation and though it was not a bad as it ould have been and I'm fine now, it just sets me back and I had to get caught back up at both my jobs.

Reagardless, I'm bak and hope you enjoyed this chapter and review.

And as Thank you I would like to give you a choice, which would you like to next:

A. A conversation between Adam and Aaron at Adam's wedding.

B. Gordon Livesy

no worries, both will appear, and their particular order doesn't matter much so I thought I'd put it to a vote: hope you enjoyed and review!

Thanks much.


	5. September 2016 Adam

**September 2016**

Aaron fought his way through the group of bridesmaids gathered outside of where the bride was getting ready. After being stopped by Moira to help sort an argument between the flower girl and ring bearer, he finally found the room he was looking for. Andy and Ryan had already cleared out leaving Aaron and the groom alone.

"She here?" Adam asked.

Aaron nodded, but realizing his friend's back was turned he also voiced the affirmative. Adam finally turned around still fumbling with the tie, the nerves getting in his way more so than his lack of knowing how to do the task at hand. Without being asked Aaron approached his friend and took over the task of knotting the tie. His best mate was getting married and Aaron still hadn't quite processed the information, not quite sure how he felt about it all.

"So," Adam interrupted by taking a step back, broad smile across his face, "What do ya think? Do I look like a man ready to get married?"

Aaron examined the other man from head to toe and when his eyes landed on the goofy smile, he decided that as the best man he was well entitled to mess around with the groom, "You ought be careful looking like that, starting to bring back that crush I had on ya."

As he'd hoped for Adam's smile faltered momentarily as he debated the level of Aaron's seriousness. "Really?"

"Nah," Aaron laughed, "Though you do clean up well, for a farmer!"

"Shut up!"

"Either way all eyes are gonna be on you and her, so no pressure, eh?"

Adam gave a look as he turned back in the mirror, "Well, not all" Their eyes met in the mirror, "Your plus one doesn't know us that well, does he? He'll be looking at you."

It was Aaron's turn, "Shut up." He paused, "Don't know why he came, like ya said he doesn't know anyone."

"Aaron the man took time off work and took a two hour trip to hang out with complete strangers all because _your_ best mate was getting married. I mean I could be wrong, but I think he really, really likes ya." Aaron faked a laugh at Adam's teasing knowing that this was as close to a serious talk as they would have on the topic, and not just because they didn't want to sound like a pair of girls. All in all, they didn't need to have that conversation. Their banter said enough, besides it was Adam's wedding. "Who knows, next years the roles'll be reversed?"

The faces in the mirror silently exchanged their doubts of that particular likelihood as Aaron made to move the conversation away from him, "You sure your ready for all this?"

Adam turned to face Aaron and put on the most confident look possible, "The getting married? Being a husband? Course I am, it's the part after that that worries me, you know," he said spotting Aaron's confusion, "Being a dad."

"Well, you've got a while."

For a moment Aaron watched as Adam eyed him carefully, "Yeah about eight months. Don't tell anyone yet alright? We want to wait 'til after the wedding."

Aaron stood in shock for a moment but the door opened before he could muster a response and John Barton's head popped in, "You ready yet? You're taking longer than the girls."

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Aaron led the way past John and as he got to the end of the hallway he glanced behind to make sure the Barton men had followed. Instead he caught them still back by the room in a father-son moment. Feeling like he was interrupting something he stole around the corner. He couldn't help but wonder about his own dad. Aaron had done a hundred things he never thought he would do, if he added getting married to that list, Aaron knew nothing short of the end of the world would stop Paddy from showing up, but what about Gordon Livesy?

"Ready?" Adam appeared.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" Aaron retorted pushing all thought of himself out of his mind, determined to keep his focus on helping his best mate celebrate the end of life as they knew it.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of the reception when the speeches began, and after his few words composed with some help from his date, Aaron passed the microphone over to Adam's father.

"I'm sure this is the time to tease Adam, ask him about what he's bribing this girl with to get him to stay or share a story about when Adam was a toddler and our Holly would make him participate in her fake wedding only to have Adam here crawl away before she could get to the fake 'I do's. …But I won't. Instead I just wanted to say how proud I am today that you're my son, and taking the first step to starting a family of your own. And love," John turned to his new daughter-in-law, "Welcome to the family, I couldn't imagine a finer woman to take on our Adam."

John Barton's speech followed Aaron all the way from the reception back to Paddy's, where he and his boyfriend were staying. And it just wasn't the speech, it was Paddy, John Barton, and Adam's own impending fatherhood that made him wonder once again about his own father. What would his father say about him now?

"You coming to bed? Paddy's snoring loud enough I'm sure we could have some fun."

Aaron smiled, "Yeah, in a minute I just want to check something quick."

He waited until the other man had left up the stairs. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to the number he had nearly deleted everytime he managed to update his phone. He pushed the 'talk' button quickly and just as a voice came across the other line, Aaron hung up. He hung up, arguing with himself that it wasn't fear, it just wasn't the conversation that should be had on the phone.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So the vote between the 2 chapter options were tied, so you'll have to blame my roommate for the tie breaker, and after adding things to make it sound more before the next one I think it was the best choice.

And you may have noticed that the spelling error and grammar are at an all time low, for that you can thank: **Jonniebuk** who volunteered his beta skills.

Alright so chapter preview: _Gordon Livesy_


	6. September 2016 Gordon

******September 2016**  
(_Day after Adam's Wedding_)

* * *

Aaron was questioning why he thought this would be a good idea in the first place as he stood against the car Paddy had let him borrow facing the house he had once lived in with his father. He had watched the house a while before he worked up the nerve to knock on the door only to find no one was home. Instead of taking the opportunity to run, the image in his mind of Adam's reception the night before, made him resume his position watching the house. A car turned the corner, but stopped at the house Aaron recognized as Kyle's, before Aaron had managed to fully gather his nerve. His eyes turned back toward the house before him, too occupied remembering the days he had lived there.

He recalled a time when he was eleven. His dad had promised that they would hang out together, but Sandra had had her own plans for Gordon and herself. It had been the first time he remembered getting physically angry towards her, and the start of a number of rows between him and his father. It always ended with Aaron being sent to his room, or running off. He'd had plenty of time to ponder what it would have been like if it were his mother rather than his step-mother downstairs with his father. Which would only make him angrier.

A car turned the corner and he felt a sudden tightening in his gut as he recognized the man in the driver's seat. He crossed the street to stand at the end of the drive while they parked and Sandra quickly ushered two kids inside the house. For a moment Aaron thought that Gordon was going to follow and ignore him standing there. Instead his father slowly walked towards him, eyeing the younger man cautiously,

"You just get out?" No greeting, just the question.

Confused Aaron stared at him, "What?"

Gordon squinted in the sun, "Last I heard about you was about six years ago…heard you'd been arrested for attacking some gay bloke. You just get out of prison? Or was this your second trip down?"

So that was how his father regarded him, thought Aaron. Assume the worst and never bother to confirm any of it. Yet it also caught the twenty-four year old off guard, that out of the last six years it was that event Gordon was asking about. How had his father been the only one who missed his being outed in the paper. The curtain in the front window twitched and Aaron had a possible suspect.

"Cheers, _Dad_." Aaron snapped, unable to disguise his anger, "Assume the worst, right? I notice you didn't try to confirm any of it. You wanna know what happened? I didn't _attack _him, yeah I hit him, and it wasn't because he was gay."

"Shame." Gordon smirked, "Still true though?"

"I didn't get sent down for it. I got community payback and I've never been in prison." Aaron's anger was rising, and he was mentally kicking himself for getting sentimental over the man in front of him.

"What happened? He look at you the wrong way, try flirting with you? Or did you just feel like beating someone up and he was the unlucky victim? You know if this wasn't standard behaviour for you I might actually applaud you from teaching the likes of him a lesson. All in all, though, I was right to rid of you."

Aaron took a few steps forward until their faces were only inches apart. In that moment both men were nearly certain of what would happen next, but Aaron could hear Adam's voice in his head asking if his father right would solve anything.

"That was six years ago, you know nothing about me. You didn't even care to try and find out did you? You want to know why I did it, why I hit Jackson? I hit him because I didn't want anyone to know I fancied him, Because all I could hear was your voice in my head from when you'd change channel because you didn't want to watch any filthy queers. So I hit him and I hated myself for it. I couldn't handle it, so I tried to kill myself, dad. And when I woke up, mum was there, so was Paddy, Cain, Zach and Lisa, but you weren't. And you weren't there when I admitted I was gay in court. Nor when I started going with Jackson, You've never been there and you know something, Dad? I'm doing alright; I've got a job, a boyfriend, a place of my own. I dunno, but maybe it's me whose well rid of you."

He watched Gordon's face as he spoke. He saw a full spectrum of emotions pass across his father's visage until eventually there was just a blankness and a deep silence.

Aaron took a few steps back, "Sorry, I tried. Say hi to Sandra for me, will ya? And don't worry, I won't bother you anymore."

Gordon swallowed before he mustered a brief, "I'll hold you to that." Before turning on his heel and disappearing into the house.

Well, that went better than expected, Aaron teased himself, knowing what had just happened had been the complete opposite of what he had expected. No, what he had hoped for even if he didn't care to admit it. Maybe if they'd been any other father and son, the old wounds would have healed, but Aaron knew that six years had only allowed the anger to fester.

He made his way back to the car resolved to finally clear his father from his life. From further down the street he heard the sound of a loud pop and then hissing. Turning to look he saw smoke coming from the car he had seen earlier. The mechanic in him forced him to change direction and go to offer his assistance.

Despite knowing that it was the house where the first boy he'd ever fancied lived, he was still shocked to see it was a man who had to be the adult Kyle stepping out of the driver's side of the car. A woman was questioning the situation whilst another man stood just outside the front door of the house and seemed to find the predicament rather amusing. Kyle looked ready to tell the man off when Aaron spoke up, "Need a hand?"

Three sets of eyes turned towards him, but he ignored them as he walked to where the smoke waspouring from under the bonnet of the car.

Kyle looked back to the car, "Nah, you're alright. I think it'sprobably a bit complicated to sort it here."

"I'm a mechanic, least let me have a look." Aaron paused, when Kyle didn't move, "Free of charge."

Kyle stepped back and Aaron began to take a look making use of a rag the woman had brought out with her. He tried to casually make conversation, "Visiting your mum?"

There was a scoff in response, "How'd you know?"

"Relax, I used to live down the road." The mechanic nodded the direction he had come from. "Aaron Livesy."

"Oh, that's right." Kyle responded, and Aaron was pretty sure he wasn't entirely remembered. "That's Anna, my wife and Rhys, a friend of mine."

The other two nodded before the four of them fell into an awkward lull, before Rhys slowly approached, "Need any help?"

"What do you know about cars, Rhys?" Anna teased.

"I said help, not tell him what to do."

"Right," Aaron interrupted, looking back to where Kyle was standing against the house. Swallowing, Aaron ignored the memories of watching Kyle play football, "Well, it looks like either your last mechanic did some shoddy work or ya tried to do it yourself." The smack Kyle got from Anna told Aaron which one was the correct answer. "Can't do much here," he continued, "but I've fixed it up enough for you to get to a nearby garage with a _proper _mechanic."

"Thanks, can we at least get a drink or something?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, you're alright, I best be going."

Rhys spoke up, "See you around then."

Verbally Aaron replied with the affirmative while his mind wandered to the house he had come to visit and he knew it would be very unlikely he'd be in the area again.

* * *

Well there that! I hope as always you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. And thanks goes to all of you have stuck with this. Would love to hear a review from all of you as well as from everyone just stubling here.

Many thanks goes to **Jonniebuk** for the beta.


	7. June 2017

**June 2017**

"How stupid do you think I am?" Aaron asked glared at the other man. He could see the pair of them were beginning to get more attention than he was comfortable with so he lowered his voice, "Look, I've told you before, I'm finished with ya, so just leave me alone."

"Aaron," His most recent ex tried, as he had been since he had spotted the mechanic sitting alone at bar, "Fine, we're done, but what else are you doing right now? Let me explain, please."

Aaron's shoulders slumped nearly ready to give in, if only to stop what was going on a twenty minute scene. He had just come to have a night out at was the local version of what had been Bar West back in Hotten, just let himself go a little. Before he could vocalize any reply though, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"There you are mate," A deep uninvited voice started before the speaker came into view. The face registered as familiar but Aaron couldn't quite place it, "Been lookin' for ya. I've got a table in the back."

In a decision partly based on getting away from his pathetic ex and the other part partly in an effort to place a name with to the man, he allowed himself to be pulled from the bar. They got a fair distance towards the back of the large, people filled room, when Aaron managed to shrug the hand off, "Who do you think you are?" He inwardly cringed as it came out harsher then he had planned but the familiar face didn't seem to mind,

"The man who just saved you," Came the nonchalant reply, "Didn't look like you were exactly enjoying the company."

"I wasn't, but-" The mechanic started but was promptly interrupted,

"Think of it as a thank you. It _is _Aaron, right? I didn't want to say the wrong name." He paused only at Aaron's confusion, "Figured you might not remember me. We met very briefly, a while back, at Kyle's? The name's Rhys."

It took a moment for the name to register. "Right." Aaron nodded, "Sorry, yeah, well cheers though for the rescue. I'd best be off."

"Wait, The invitation, well the table in the back was real though. It's just me and a couple of mates, but you're welcome to join. No need to let that friend.."

"Not friend. Ex." Aaron felt the need to correct, and noticed the slight upward twitch at either side of Rhys' mouth.

"Well, then especially don't let him ruin you night."

Aaron considered the man assessing him for a brief moment, "Yeah, alright."

The other two with Rhys seemed highly invested in some conversation between themselves, so Aaron took advantage of the opportunity to ask, "What are you doing in this area, anyhow?"

"An audition." Then added as an afterthought, "And my family, I grew up not too far away from here."

"You're an actor?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"Cheers." Rhys replied dryly.

"No, you just struck me as an athlete or something."

"Wanted to be, didn't exactly work out."

"So you became an actor?" Aaron's eyebrows raised, but the other man shrugged it off.

"Nothing big, leastways not yet!"

As the conversation continued Aaron found himself wondering if Rhys was chatting him up. Though the other two men seemed to be an 'item' and spent most of the time focusing on each other leaving Aaron to be Rhys' audience, some of Rhys comments to Aaron could be taken were borderline flirty! Deciding he quite liked the idea Aaron let himself enjoy the attention.

"Well, I'm beat, we best be going." One of the others announced as they both stood up. He looked at Rhys, "You coming mate?"

Rhys looked at Aaron, "I should...early start, and I'm staying at his for now."

"Yeah," Aaron finished off the last of the beer in front of him, "See you around then?" He asked hoping the other man would understand he actually meant it.

"Really?" said the actor with a shy smile.

The mechanic gave a slight shrug before scrounging for a pen and wrote his number on the napkin beer mat before the group dissipated.

Aaron hadn't made it very far from the pub when his phone rang. Amusement played across his face as Rhys' voice came across the line after he had answered.

"Aaron?" His question was confirmed and he continued, "Good, just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number or something."

"Thanks for that." Aaron teased lightly.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, I" The actor stuttered for a few seconds before he tried a different approach, "I just wanted to ask: Dinner, Wednesday, 'bout seven at the Italian place down the road from the pub?"

"Alright." Aaron's shrug was mostly for his own benefit.

"Alright?"

"That's what I said."

* * *

Again thanks to **Jonniebuk** for the beta.

Also thanks goes to you all for your patience and understanding. I will try to get chapters to as timely as possible, and am only ever slowed down thanks that pesky little thing called reality where I have to do things like work. (don't get me wront, I love my job(s) but I like writing too, so what can you do?). Anyhow, love to hear what you think.

Thanks again


	8. 2019

2019

Aaron let his luggage unceremoniously fall to the floor of what was still his room inside the vet's cottage. Beside the objects here and there that he had taken with him, everything was the same as he had left it. Every time he had visited he had insisted that Paddy could get rid of everything and each time Paddy had refused. Though he never told the older man, Aaron was touched by the gesture. He turned around to make his way back downstairs, leaning against the doorway as Paddy finished his phone conversation.

"Yes, Chaz, I told you I'd send him over tonight, didn't I?"

Aaron allowed a smirk as he could hear his mother's voice ringing out from the phone across the room. It took the vet several attempts before he managed to get Chaz off the phone. Paddy hung up the phone before reaching for the two sandwiches on the countertop. Beside the graying hair and the slower movement the older man hadn't really changed that much over the years. Aaron moved away from the door to close the gap faster, taking the sandwich.

"She upset I'm staying here?"

Paddy shook his head taking a seat at the table, "Nah, she knows your room is here. And even she doesn't want to tempt fate when it comes to you and Carl. She was trying to find out if you'd brought anyone, you've been seeing this Rhys fellow for a while now and no one's met him."

"You've met him." Aaron tried to defend himself but the look on Paddy's face told him the rushed meeting before Rhys had to run to work hadn't really counted.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the kitchen door which Aaron opened to find his best mate and a squirming toddler.

"Just saw your mum, she said you got here a bit early. Thought we'd stop by." As they stepped across the threshold the little girl spotted the older man and squealed happily, "Pubby!"

Aaron looked at Adam as the little girl was ushered out of the room by Paddy. Adam shrugged, "She's gone and mixed 'Paddy' and 'puppy' we think. I actually think he quite enjoys the attention." This news caused Aaron to laugh as he silently reminded himself to give Paddy grief for it later.

"Your mum said you came alone."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Don't you start as well."

He was ignored as Adam continued, "You scared he's going to meet them and run for the hills, then?"

The farmer was met with silence, "Ah, I get it."

"What?"

"_That's _exactly what you're scared of, isn't it? That they'll tell him something about your past that'll scare him off. You want to keep this one." Adam's eyes lit up in realization, "You really like him!"

"Oh, come on, we don't have to have this girly conversation, do we?" Aaron pleaded only to be met with a smirk.

"I'm not the one too scared of his emotional baggage to introduce his boyfriend to his family, now am I?"

"Shut up."

The sound of Adam's daughter squealing in laughter interupted them and Aaron took advantage to change the topic, "We should go save 'Pubby' from your little monster."

He was shoved lightly, "Hey that's your goddaughter you're talking about."

* * *

_So, another short one...but I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks to: **Jonniebuk** for the beta..._

_As always would love to hear what you think..._


	9. June 2020

Chapter 9

**June 2020**

Aaron fiddled discretely with his tie, as he stood next to Rhys in the circle of mourners. It wasn't the tie, though, that was making him uncomfortable and it wasn't the fact that he barely knew any of the people around him that was making him anxious. He kept eyes cast downward, not solely out of respect, but to avoid looking at the coffin around which they stood . He was momentarily distracted by Rhys' sharp intake of breath. The mechanic's hand found the empty hand next him and he squeezed it softly ignoring how both men normally regarded everyday public displays of affection. But a funeral was hardly an everyday affair, and Rhys' best friend committing suicide was hardly what anyone would want to classify as 'normal'.

_"Rhys," Aaron shouted as he opened the front door to their flat, "I told you to meet me at the pub." The lack of a response merely added to his sense of frustration at being stood up by his own boyfriend and then not getting an answer to the seven phone calls he'd made. "Rhys?" He tried again, and heard a muffled sob from beyond the open kitchen door.__Moving__into the kitchen__his__attention__was drawn__to__Rhys sitting at the table, looking shattered. Taking a deep breath and imagining a multitude of reasons for this discovery he cautiously asked, "Alright?"_

Throughout the entire funeral Aaron had tried to avoid thinking about the cause of the other man's death, but every time his eyes landed on the coffin the voice inside his head pestered him. Until now, he had avoided the thoughts for nine years, because nine years ago it could have been his funeral. If Adam hadn't managed to arrive at the garage when he had, if Cain and Adam hadn't managed to burst through the door. At twenty-seven years of age, Aaron now considered the act, that had seemed like his only option at the time, to be the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. The worst part of it, the voice in his head reminded him, was that Rhys knew nothing about it. The actor was vaguely aware that Aaron's past had been less than the ideal childhood, and that Aaron had managed through several obstacles in his life, some of his own making. Now, as Rhys stood at the front to talk about his best friend, Aaron knew that he would have to tell him, all the while wondering if he could continue to avoid the conversation he never wanted to have.

_Both men found themselves on the couch staring at the blank TV screen, sitting next to plates of food that had barely been touched. Aaron not knowing what to say, just sat there. He hadn't known the man very well personally, but had always tried to behave a little better around Rhys' friend, kno_w_ing__the man to be Rhys' version of Adam Barton. Better, at least, than he did__with the rest of the actor's friends. It took a while before Rhys spoke, his voice a whisper, "It was his mum who found him, lying in his bedroom...He was supposed the help her with his nieces the night before." He paused and an image flashed in Aaron's head as to what the older woman may have found then to an image of what he imagined it had looked like when Adam pulled him out of the fume filled car. Rhys shifted his position on the couch, turning to look directly at the mechanic, "I just don't understand what could __**ever **__drive someone to do something like that." Aaron remained silent._

Aaron stayed silent as he drove the pair of them back to their flat. Rhys, for his part, disappeared to the bedroom the moment Aaron unlocked their front door. Unsure of what to do Aaron turned into the kitchen to make a brew and a sandwich for each of them. He made his way to the bedroom to find Rhys sitting on the edge of the bed. Waiting until Rhys finished a phone call with his mother, before he offered the plate, "I made ya a sandwich, you need to eat something," Then before he could stop himself he asked, "You doin' alright?"

Rhys' face was an instant glare, "No, Aaron, I'm **_not _**doin' alright_._"

It had been the stupidest question he could have asked. Not knowing what else to say he just nodded and made to turn towards the door, when the actor continued, "Did you see his parent's? His nieces? What are they going to tell them when they ask where their uncle's at? What was he thinking?" At first his words sounded angry, but as Aaron listened he recognized it more as confused. It wasn't until Rhys' stifled shout of "selfish bastard" that Aaron moved to sit next to his boyfriend. "I should've seen it coming...I should have...If I had talked...I just don't ...It just doesn't make sense, Aaron."

The mechanic took a deep breath, "Maybe that was the problem, maybe that's what he was scared of."

Aaron felt the other man's eyes bore into him, "Maybe his couldn't make sense of his life anymore, and he didn't think he was the person he was supposed to be." He sighed, "And maybe, Rhys, its just not supposed to make sense. But believe me, its not your fault and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." He squeezed Rhys hand before getting up to go retrieve his own food from the kitchen. He knew he had said too much, still he hoped the subject might be left.

Nearly two days had passed, and Aaron was beginning to believe his wish had been granted. Yet the moment he saw Rhys leaning in the bathroom door as he stepped out of the shower he knew it had been a forlorn hope.

The actor spoke slowly, "I keep thinking about what you said, after the funeral, about why..." he let the sentence linger, "I keep getting that feeling..." Their eyes met, "You weren't just talking about Max, were you?"

The confirmation came slowly but Aaron found his voice, "Look, Rhys, 'fore you say anything, it's not something I'm proud of or like to talk about for that matter. There's not really a 'good time' to mention something like that, is there? And the last thing I wanted to do the other day was make it about me."

Aaron cringed as he saw Rhys crossing his arms against his chest and momentarily closing his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to put a name to the emotion he saw pass fleetingly across his boyfriend's face. It took a moment before the mechanic's confirmation got a response. "When?" Another pause. "How?"

"Back when I was eighteen." Aaron started hesitantly, "I'd just met Jackson, and I didn't want to admit that I liked him. I was so scared of being found out that I decked him in the middle of the Woolie, with everyone watching." He took a breath, "I was charged with ABH." Aaron looked down focusing on the tiled floor. "I didn't want to be gay, I didn't want people to look at me differently and I didn't know what else to do to stop it from all happening, how to stop everyone finding out. So, I went to my Uncle Cain's garage, closed all the doors and windows and just sat in a car with the engine running. Adam found me. Just in time...I was hospital for a few days. When I went to court a couple weeks later, I came out so they would know it wasn't a homophobic attack." Aaron concluded. Getting even more nervous, he added, "Well, it was in a sense, against myself, Jackson just got caught in the middle. He paused. "I know you're angry."

"I am." Rhys agreed.

Aaron's eyes widened involuntarily.

"I don't know what you expect me to say Aaron. I'm angry because you didn't tell me. Hurt that you didn't trust me. On the other hand I don't _want _to be mad, because I could've lost you and never even known it."

There was a prolonged pause as Rhys struggled to find the right words to further express the different, and conflicting emotions, coursing through his mind following Aaron's revelation.

With some trepidation Aaron allowed his gaze to move from the floor of the bathroom to the anguished face of his lover. Nervously, he ventured a half step towards the still silent Rhys.

The slight movement caused a raising of hands as if Rhys wanted to keep him at a distance. Or even to push him away. "Aaron." The name came out as a warning. Still Aaron took another cautious step forward. He knew he had to explain himself and had never been the best at expressing himself verbally.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do, alright? I didn't tell you because I really li.." He stopped himself, taking a deep breath, catching a hold of Rhys' hand before the other man could pull it away, "I love you," He said the words quickly but he could see they were heard, "I didn't want you to run."

He could feel Rhys' posture softened and he took advantage of the moment to pull him in. Rhys responded, slowly and Aaron could hear the whisper, "I'm still mad at you, for not telling me, but..." He gently pushed Aaron out to meet eye to eye,

"I love you, too." Rhys smiled, "You idiot."

* * *

Wow, hardest chapter to write, but it had been in my head since the first chapter. The biggest of the thank yous goes for this chapter to **Jonniebuk **for betaing.

As always, would love to hear (or rather read) your opinions.


	10. November 2021

**Nov. 2021**

Aaron took a deep breathe, trying to stay calm, as he heard the sound of something shattering drift into the kitchen, where he was trying to clear the mess left behind after dinner.

"Uh-oh!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Rhys' calm voice reassured one of their young guests. "Let's get it cleaned up and then apologize to Uncle Aaron for breaking his picture frame."

Aaron sighed as he heard the details of the latest casualty of what had started out as a much easier weekend. Now he was wondering why he had agreed, at the last minute, to look after his two goddaughters for a few days, to give their parents a chance to get some things together for the holidays, and to have some time alone. Aaron scoffed to himself. He'd like some time alone too, if he had to deal with those two all the time. Though he knew this wasn't entirely fair. It had been fun, just like Rhys had told him it would be, when the actor talked Aaron into agreeing to Adam's request, but it had all gone down hill after dinner. Both of the girls were starting to miss their parents and having their routine disturbed just made matters worse.

The trio appeared in the kitchen, so that Rhys could deposit the remains of the picture frame into the bin. "What have you got to say?"

The six year old stepped cautiously towards the Aaron standing at the sink, "I'm sorry."

"Alright." His tone was a little harsher than he'd intended, earning him a look from his boyfriend, when it caused a pooling of tears in the little girl's puppy dog eyes. The mechanic let out a heavy sigh, dropping down to her eye level. "It's alright. Come here." He pulled her into a hug and as she wrapped her arms around his neck he lifted her, so that he could stand again.

"Promise you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I promise." His face broke out into a grin, as he shifted her to his hip, "You little monster." He used his free hand to tickle her earning him a loud squeal as the threat of tears dissipated. He stopped as she made to climb down, "How about I leave the kitchen until later? Do you want to hear a bedtime story or watch one of those videos your mum sent along?" Either the kids from her generation didn't like bedtime stories or else she was already clever enough to know a video would let her stay up longer, but Aaron found himself sitting through some animated princess movie resisting the urge to say something inappropriate in front of the girls. He could see the his own relief mirrored in Rhys' eyes, as well when the two kids fell asleep half way through.

"It's a shame we won't get to see the ending," Rhys' whispered with a hint of sarcasm, as they put they put the girls to bed in the spare room. The room had some vague resemblance to a guest room as a result of Rhys' efforts. Aaron having washed his hands of any involvement, claiming that as Rhys was the more artistic one of the pair the task should be left to him.

"They're not so bad asleep," Aaron commented as he and Rhys made their way back to the living room.

Rhys rolled his eyes as he pulled Aaron to the couch, "Come on, Aaron. Admit you love it." Aaron refused to agree as his boyfriend continued, "And you're not that bad at it either." Then without thinking he let it slip, "You'd make a good..."

"Don't say it." Aaron glared in Rhys' direction, the realization beginning to dawn on him. "This is why _you_ wanted to watch have the girls this weekend."

Rhys bit his lip, quickly pausing for a moment, before attempting to explain himself, "I just thought if you saw it wasn't as scary..."

"Course its not as scary," Aaron agreed, "We get to give 'em back, we're not stuck with them forever."

The actor's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What would be so bad about that?"

Aaron avoided the question asking instead, "Why is this such a big deal?"

Rhys changed tack in the conversation as his hand found Aaron's, as they sat side by side, "You know when I told my mum I was gay I'll never forget she looked at me and said 'Alright, but I'm still getting a grandchild from you' and..."

"So, we'd be doing this for your mum?" Aaron interrupted.

"Aaron." Rhys exclaimed the trace of annoyance in his voice softening as he sighed.

"For what its worth," he smiled as his boyfriend rolled his eyes, "I don't think you'll be anything like Gordon, Paddy's had too much of an influence. And _if _you're only half the dad Paddy is to you...you'll be amazing."

Aaron stayed silent and Rhys couldn't tell if he was thinking things through or totally avoiding them. "But don't worry, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do," he continued cautiously. "It would be the worse way to start a family. If you're happy with it just being the two of us, then that's the way it will stay and we'll just borrow those two every once in a while," He nodded towards the spare room.

Rhys got up and made his way to finish clearing the kitchen. After a few minutes of standing at the sink he heard Aaron come into the room.

"Alright," Aaron sighed moving to stand next to the other man, "I'll think about it."

"Really?"

Aaron's brow furrowed as the actor's lit up, "I only said 'think', it doesn't mean yes."

Rhys sobered instantly only the hint of a smile left on his lips, "Of course."

* * *

First off, a huge thanks to **Jonniebuk** who betas this story for making this chapter make sense.

Secondly, there is a review I would like to address on a wider scale concerning the amount of time between chapters particularly between this chapter and the last. I would say that I was sorry it took so long, but in this case it would be like apologizing for the sky being blue or for every time it rains or any other event outside my control. Life has a habit of getting in the way, and I had to priotize things and needless to say fanfiction got pushed to back burner (as much as enjoy writing here, there are something that have to come first i.e. work and family). The only post I was able to make was something I wrote for a different fandom on my phone during breaks to keep me from going insane. Would have worked on this story if everything (notes, outlines, already written parts) had been on my phone and not my laptop which I'm not allowed to bring to one of my jobs.

So, I would like to thank everyone for their patience and who hasn't given up on this story...I have a few days off which I'm going to use partly to finish the last four chapters to this story.

As always I would love to read what you think of this story...and if you have any questions you would like to see answered in the final four chapters.

Again Thank you all very much!


	11. March 2023

Chapter 11

_Warning: un-beta_

Date: **March 2023**

"You two don't have to do this." Patty protested from his place at the kitchen table.

"_Now_ you tell us." Aaron appeared just inside the door momentarily carrying a box before he made his way up the stair. Paddy ignored Aarron's sarcasm, as the other man at the table began to speak.

"Paddy, we want to be here for you. Though I don't think you'll ever get him to admit it, I think with the baby on the way Aaron wants to be closer to his family."

"I still can't believe you talked him into that." Paddy chuckled softly.

Rhys smiled broadly in response but replied, "We both know he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do."

"You two going to go for a civil partnership next?"

The younger man nearly choked on his glass of water, "One hurdle at a time, Paddy."

Paddy nodded in understanding, but before he could say anything the two men sitting in the kitchen became silent as Aaron came back down stairs passing Adam carrying a box himself as the mechanic exited. Adam disappeared up the stairs.

"Thanks, again for letting us use his old room for storage. We shouldn't have too much more, than we'll finish unpacking at the flat then be back here for tea."

Paddy nodded, "And Aaron starts back at the garage on Monday and…"

"I'll be here to help you out and go with ya to the appointment."

Paddy looked solemn for a moment before trying to avoid the subject, "Not sure how much use you'll be." He joked, eying Rhys' plaster covered arm.

"Aw, now, you'll be surprised what you can do with one good arm."

"And yet?" Adam's voice turned both Paddy and Rhys' attention towards the door way, "You can't help your boyfriend with all this junk?"

"That's what his best mate is for." Rhys bantered back as Aaron entered. The mechanic breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the two joked. The pair had had a bit of a falling out after Adam had accused Rhys of forcing Aaron into agreeing to raising children. Or to the point a child due to arrive in just under seven months.

Adam turned to Aaron, "How much more?"

"This is the last box for here. And I can get the last few back at the flat…"

"You want to join us for lunch once Aaron takes that upstairs?"

Adam declined, insisting he needed to get back. The actor nodded his thanks as the farmer took off as the other three men headed towards the Woolpack. Marlon distracted Paddy away from their table, and Rhys noticed that Aaron's kept looking their direction every couple of minutes.

"Aaron, he's only on the other side of the room. _If _anything happens, I promise we will be the first people to know." Rhys tying make a little light of Aaron's near obsessive worry since the phone call a month and half ago that had been the main spark of their move back to the Aaron's home.

"I know." Aaron conceded turning his focus to the bag of crisp Rhys was handing him to open.

"And the doctor said they caught it early. And if Paddy case stays typical he should be back to normal long before his grandchild arrives."

"Grandchild." Paddy's voice interrupted, as he approached the younger pair at the table. "Still don't know if I like the sound or that are not…" Looking at the confused faces he continued, "It makes me feel old."

"We are old." Marlon noted, bringing a round of refills.

"Aww." Rhys grinned, "Neither one of you look a day over thirty."

Marlon mumbled as he walked, "I like this one."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Well, we best be off, so we can unpack and be back for tea."

Paddy began to his mouth but Rhys cut him off, "And we'll bring the take away. No arguing"

"Fine. I'm just stay here a little longer, then I've some paperwork…"

"You'll be alright on your own for a little?" Aaron asked concern in his voice.

"I'll be just fine."

* * *

Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was definetly one I enjoyed writing it. Only three more to go! Can't wait to hear what all of you think!


	12. October 2023

Chapter 12; un-betad

Date **October 2023**

"Will the pair of ya just sit down for a moment. You're doin' my head in, pacin' like that." Chaz practically barked at Rhys and Aaron on the other side of the waiting room. Rhys' mum nodded with agreement, "She's right, you'll be doing plenty of standing once they let you back in there. They said it should only be a few minutes."

Both men slowly did as they were told, sitting just down the row of chairs where Paddy was quietly drinking his coffee. Rhys sat in anxious excitement for what was about to happen, while Aaron beside him was once again question what he let himself agree to. The light hitting something in Rhys' hand distracted Aaron away from his thoughts, "What's that?"

"Name books," Rhys explained, "We never did agree."

Confusion grew on Aaron's face, "But why'd you bring a Bible?"

"Well, my family doesn't really have a tradition with names, but your family," Rhys trailed off momentarily, "It just seemed like your family's baby name book _is _the Bible, so I nicked on the way out of my mum's house."

His explanation earned a slight laugh from Chaz and rolling of the eyes from Aaron. However, the books turned out to be the distraction the group needed. They managed to add a name or two to the already compiled list of possibility and were arguing over the name 'Moses' when the nurse appeared. "You can come with me." They followed, "Your sister is sleeping, but he's just gotten cleaned up and is in the nursery." They followed through all the protocol until they were standing over the newborn.

Smile plastered across his face Rhys commented, "I think we're going to be owing my sister endlessly for helping us."

Aaron's eyes still focused on the tiny form in front of him, "I helped."

They had originally planned on adopting a child, but when Rhys' sister had volunteered, pointing out it that with Aaron's donation the child would be as biologically close to the pair of them as they could get, so they had agreed.

The look Rhys was giving Aaron's direction told him that donating and carrying were far from the same thing, but Aaron never saw the look. His eyes were still looked disbelieving at the infant, their son. It was actually real now. Did this make it official, Aaron wondered to himself, had he finally grown up? Was he ready for this? He knew he kept telling Ryan and Adam this, but did it make it true? Everything he had done in his life it had taken him a couple of goes before he had gotten it right. Though it was hard for him to say, his biggest fear was messing it up. Ruining, or scarring this kid for life was the last thing he wanted.

Before he could get too caught up in his fears the nurse that had led them in reappeared, "Ready to hold him?"

Rhys volunteered first and Aaron watched as the pair rocked back and forth. Slowing standing up Aaron knew it was his turn, he nervously listened to all the instructions making sure the infant was laying correctly before they were left alone.

"How about 'Seth'?" Rhys suggested causing Aaron to look up.

"Why that one?"

A shrug, "The only one I remember right now."

"Alright," Aaron paused, "Seth Patrick." The mechanic watched as Rhys came around, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"How many times do you think Paddy'll protest before we can convince he its what we want?"

It was Aaron's turn to shrug, "A few dozen I'd imagine."

"Sounds like we've decided then." Rhys looked down to the infant in the other man's arms, "Well, Seth Patrick, we're your dads..."

Aaron's mind listened as the actor gave his little welcome and couldn't help but silently add its own sentiment; 'Good luck, kid.'

* * *

Alright, that might have been a tad too fluffly in my book, but oh well...Only two more chapters! Review, please would love to know what you think.


	13. February 2024

Chapter 13: **unbeta'd**

**Feb. 2024**

Aaron woke up with an unfamiliar pain in his neck. Blinking away the sleep, he slowly processed the memory of the row from the night before. They had had their disagreements before, but this had by far been their worst; all the words he had said, the words they had both said had led Aaron to forfeiting their bed for the couch to give Rhys some space. The sound of Seth slowly waking up came across the monitor bringing the mechanic out of his thoughts. He threw his legs over the side of the couch to sit up and force himself to the room across the hall from his own. As he opened the door he was met the unexpected sight of Rhys fast asleep in the rocking chair. Holding back his confusion he scooped his son out of the crib to give the other man a little more time to sleep. He was almost done cleaning up the mess from making the bottle and just about to start on his own when the sound of the Rhys walking to the kitchen interrupted the morning. Nervously, he stopped what he was doing knowing he would have to face this moment, but he kept his back turned as Rhys came into the kitchen. Patiently he waited until the slightly hoarse voice of his boyfriend broke the silence.

"You slept on the couch."

Just that simple statement made Aaron turn, "Uh...yeah, I thought...after, you might want some space. When you went to check on Seth I grabbed the spares...Least I could've done was to let you have the bed."

Rhys nodded, "I did the same, thought you'd want the bed...I just stayed in his room."

"I saw." Aaron confirmed.

"The saying 'never go to bed angry' kept playing in my head, but I didn't want..." There was no need for Rhys to finish his sentence, both men had long ago discovered they were both a little to stubborn to easily admit when they were wrong, "And I didn't want to sleep in there alone...and, well, after what I said..."

Aaron nodded feeling the same. He looked cautiously at Rhys, confused as he saw the other man's mouth twitched in amusement. "What?"

"So, no one got the bed?" It took a moment before the realization came to him and his face reflected that of his partners; despite all the anger they had both taken it upon themselves to put the other first.

Rhys walked slowly to where Aaron stood, his lips brushing across the mechanic forehead. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should..."

Aaron's apology was interrupted by their son trying to vocally compete with Rhys' mobile ring tone causing Aaron to make a new statement in a undertone, "...should smash your mobile."

"Sure, if you want to support this family on your pay alone." Rhys smiled before he answered while Aaron saw to Seth, carrying the boy back to get him dressed. Rhys' excited voiced carried down the hall until Aaron heard the end.

"What was that about?" He called out.

"Job offer, audition really..." Rhys grinned coming to help as the infant's leg kicked to avoid the change. Before Aaron could process the actor continued, "There's just one little problem..."

* * *

Aaron sighed as he dropped on the couch directly following his arrival home, taking a seat next to his mum who had been watching her grandson for the day.

"Tired?" She teased lightly, receiving a looked of pointed disbelief in in return.

He had passed feeling tired and was now firmly in what could only be described as exhaustion. Rhys had gone the day before, with Aaron's blessing, for the audition leaving the mechanic alone with the infant. Either Seth realized one of his fathers were missing or was showing early signs of taking after Aaron by keeping himself awake for the majority of the night. Then on top of it all the garage had been unexpectedly busy so Ryan had been forced to call in Aaron on what should have been his day off. Aaron had spent the commute back to the flat nearly cursing the day he was having and hoping that the fourth month old would be asleep. Sure enough, the night before must of worn out the boy as Chas had gone on about how easy her grandson had fallen asleep.

A buzz came from his mobile and Aaron made to grab it to read the message on the screen: _Nearly home. Your mum still there?_

Aaron quickly responded with an affirmative and a question on if he needed to send her on her way. His response was simply his name causing him to shrug, it had been worth the try.

"Rhys?" His mother asked, Aaron nodded.

"Did he say how it went?" She asked about what she had been told very little about.

"No." It was all he gave.

A few moments of silence passed before his mum cautiously started the conversation again, "You've done well, Aaron, with that one." He was sure she meant Rhys. "Never thought I'd see you settle down, with a son no less."

"Cheers, Mum." He responded straight faced.

"Come on, Aaron. You know what I mean."

Slowly he broke into a grin, "Yeah, I do."

"Have you two thought about making it official?"

Worn out, he didn't catch what she meant, "Official?"

"You know, a civil..."  
Catching on he quickly, "Have you been talking to Paddy?"

"No." She paused, "Have you?"

"Mum, I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

She looked nearly incredulous, "I'm just thinking of my grandson, Aaron."

This comment earned another pointed look from her son, "Because we've got such a history of the traditional happy family to live up to..."

Her response was cut off by the sound of the key in the lock and Rhys appearing as the door opened. Aaron stood ready for some hint of how the actor's last twenty-four hours had gone. In the early part of their relationship Aaron had to force interest in events like this have no particular liking to his counterpart's field, over the years he had grown genuinely invested in these outcomes. And as Rhys nodded that he had indeed been offered the part Aaron ignored his mother's presence sharing a moment with the triumphant actor.

"I've already talked to an agent about getting a listing of open flats, nearby garages and nurseries."

"Moving?" Chas' voice interrupted, reminding the couple that she was still there, "Absolutely not. I've only just got you back."

Seeing the guilt on Aaron's face Rhys interjected quietly volunteering to take the blame, "Chas, its for the best. It's steady pay, higher than before...and if I commuted I would only be here three days of the week at best. Before I left Aaron decided we'd move if I got the part, stick together and all that."

The older woman's look of dejection slowly turned into determination, "Just wait until everyone hears this." With that she made her way out of the flat.

The two man stared a her wake for a few moments before Rhys cautiously spoke, "I think I just lost my 'favorite son-in-law' award this year."

Aaron shrugged, "Went better than I thought it would." He admitted.

The other man gaped slightly, "How could that have gone worse?"

"Still alive aren't you?"

"Point taken."

* * *

The good news for me: I got a promotion at one of my jobs...the bad news for you: I now am working even more hours than before, but the good news for you: is that extra time gave you a longer chapter. Even more good news: the next chapter will be up on Tuesday because I will be going on vacation/holiday/whatever-you-wish-to-call-it the next day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first part of which was greatly inspired by an anecdote I was told once though I cannot remember by who.

Would love, as always, to hear you what you think.

Oh, before I forget: more good news for you all: I'm extending the final chapter to include a highly requested scene...well, rather a highly requested builder to be specific


	14. December 2029 and 2032

_**The Epilogue: (unbeta'd)**_

**December 2029**

"Apologize."

"No. He started it."

"I didn't ask who started it."

From their place next to the Christmas tree Rhys and Adam were silently betting on whether father or son would give in first. Adam for his part wondered if he should step in as it was his four year old who may or may have not started the fight in question. And from across the room Rhys caught a look from Paddy that told him the older man thought that it was about time Rhys stepped in, he was, after all, Seth's father as well. But in the last couple of years the actor knew that Aaron had it under control. The mechanic had taken up the role of disciplinarian in a sense and the actor knew it stemmed from the fear their son would turn out to have the same anger issues, and though Rhys would never say out loud the same fear had crossed his mind as well. For the most part the fear seemed in vain, however, like any child their son had his moments as evident by the display that was played out in front of him.

"I'm tellin' you to finish it. Apologize." Aaron stern voice demanded again.

The younger boy was wearing down, but still had a little fight left. "He pushed me!"

"And you hit him back. You're older, you know better."

Paddy waited for Rhys to step in, but saw the other man was still just sitting back, letting everything play out. The vet supposed Rhys was much more used to it than everyone else was in the last five or so years the boys had lived away. Not that he blamed them for anything, they had done quite well for themselves, and they made it home most birthdays and holidays. It was just when he thought back to when Aaron Livesy first entered his life some twenty years ago, he would have never predicted this particular outcome. Even after the young man had come out, and then after Jackson Aaron had seemed reluctant to the point of almost fighting progress on numerous occasions. Through out the years there were moments when he could see it in Aaron's face, the fear of his mistakes, Paddy almost swore he could see it as Aaron argued with Seth.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Seth finally conceded and Adam finally spoke up, addressing the younger boy, "And what do you say?"

Aaron waited for the younger boy to apologize before turning back to Seth and sending him Paddy's direction, "Now go apologize to your granddad for interrupting Christmas."

He paused until he saw his son do as he was told before finding Rhys and pushing Adam out of the way to sit beside his partner as the rest of the party went on, and the last of the gifts distributed. Eventually Adam and his wife gathered their three to make their way back to the farm, which began everyone's departure until it was just four left. Seth ran up to play with the newest gadget he received courtesy of his grandmother while the conversation mostly turned to Rhys and Paddy discussing the actor's latest role. Aaron sat back and listened, having heard most if before. His hand rested on top of Rhys' and his eyes lingered there a moment before he mentally scolded himself against being too sentimental.

A shout from upstairs interrupted his thoughts and Aaron found himself in his old room battling his son in the latest video game.

"You let me win." Seth protested.

"Nah, you're that good, all on your own." Aaron gave a playful push, "So, how'd you like your Christmas? Get everything you hoped for?"

"Yeah." The response was enthusiastic. "Did you like the gift I gave you?"

Hiding the smirk with a smile as the thought of the hand made lopsided mug sprang to mind as he nodded, "It was my favorite."

"Really?"

"Really." After six years of scribbled drawings, collected insects, and other handmade gifts Aaron was no longer surprised to realize how much he meant it. "Now go say 'night' to your dad and granddad."

The six year old sprang out of the bed, pausing at the door, "Love you."

"Yeah, love you, too."

* * *

**December 2032**

"Alright." Aaron spoke up, releasing his hand from Rhys' grasp to reach into his pocket for the list, while trying to readjust the two and a half year old who was sitting on his hip, "We still have to pick up something for my mum and your parents…" He was interrupted by a loud groan coming from just ahead. The two men shared a look of amusement as the nine year old turned around to complain.

"This is so boring."

Aaron did not completely disagree with his son, however it was one of those things that had to be done. Rhys had always insisted they do the holiday shopping as a family as much as possible so at the very least every one was on the same page, but the Aaron knew better than to protest, that the actor became sentimental every year around the holidays so the mechanic.

Rhys took charge, "I know this isn't your favorite thing to do." It was unclear whether it was directed to his husband or his son. "How we pause for some food first before we finish."

This seemed to appease the nine year old who lead the way to his favorite place. The four of them took their place in line as everyone worked out what they wanted. Aaron was just about to ask Rhys to ordered for him so he could take the toddler to a table when a voice came through.

"Aaron Livesy? I never thought I'd see the day."

Aaron's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the builder he had not seen in nearly two decades. Rhys feeling slightly protective spoke up, "Actually, it's Aaron P…"

"Rhys," Aaron's voice stopped his partner from announcing the change of name that had been, for Aaron, as much about doing something special for Rhys as it had been getting rid of the last reminder of Gordon Livsey. "This is Jackson." Aaron half-smiled as the anger at the interruption melted into recognition. "Jackson, this is my husband, Rhys, and our sons, Seth," the nine year old glared from his position between his fathers, weary of the stranger, "And this," He nodded towards the toddler who's head was buried in his shoulder, "Is Kai."

Jackson shook hands with Rhys before making his own introduction of his boyfriend, "And this is my daughter, Lucy."

Aaron and Rhys shared a discreet look at each other as the builder said 'my' but didn't have time to linger on in it as it was their turn to order. They did so, and Aaron managed to hide any hesitation as Rhys invited the trio to join them.

"So," Jackson started, "What brings you here, it's a little far from Emmerdale, isn't it?"

"We leve here." Rhys answered, "And you?"

"Visiting." Jackson replied, watching Aaron, "Actually, Lucy's other dad lived up here and his parents invited us up for a holiday party."

Unsure of what should be said they group chose to focus on eating instead of making conversation. As they finish, Rhys gathered they boys to finish the shopping and Jackson's boyfriend took the hint and led a reluctant Lucy to find a ladies room for her to wash up.

"Lucy's other dad?" Aaron asked quietly

"Died five years ago, cancer." Jackson explained.

"I'm sorry."

"You weren't to know." Jackson began gathering the trash on the table.

"How are you doing?"

There was a shrug. "Almost better."

"Adam said," Aaron started, then swallowed, "Adam said you seemed a bit rough last he saw you. Would have probably been about the same time."

A nod before Jackson changed the conversation, "You're still friends with Adam?"

"Yeah," Aaron laughed, "Can't seem to get rid of him."

"Well, you seem to be doing well, otherwise."

Aaron shrugged, shy of the complement as Lucy was returned to the table. The mechanic followed the trio as they left before he started to make his way across the road where he had spotted his family turn into a shop when he heard Jackson call his name, "I was just wondering…all those mistakes you were so afraid of making?"

The smile stretched across his face, "Completely worth it."

* * *

(Later that night)

"Those two are asleep, Seth was much more knackered from shopping then he cared to admit." Rhys announced walking into their room where Aaron was already laid out on their bed, "Babe, you alright?" He asked as he saw the introspective face Aaron was making.

The question pulled Aaron out of his head, "Yeah, it was just weird, seeing him again, after so long. Hadn't really thought about him in a while."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Rhys teased as he climbed into bed beside him.

Aaron gave him a bit of a scowl before sobering as they laid side by side, "I was just thinking about how he lost Lucy's dad… to cancer," At this Rhys propped himself up onto his side and I just…I can't even imagine what he went through,.. if I lost you."

"Aaron." Rhys' hand reached up to trace the side of the other man's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron closed the gap between them as he caught Rhys lip for a long moment. He was pulled down and found himself enclosed in the actor's arms. Silence set in between them until Aaron was convinced his partner was asleep.

"You know," Rhys voiced broke through the quiet letting Aaron know he was indeed still wide awake, "I always imagined Jackson to be taller."

"Shut up." He couldn't help as a smile broke across his face.

"I'm only sayin' that the way he sounded in all…" Rhys persisted forcing Aaron to turn himself over to face him. This had clearly been Rhys' intention as he continued what Aaron had started earlier. Rhys had only just started to move to mount his partner when the baby monitor they still had in Kai room came to life. They both tried to ignore it for a few moments in hope that he would calm himself, but the boy clearly had just woken from a night mare and his tears were growing stronger. Sighing, Rhys rolled off Aaron, "Reality wins again."

Aaron muttered under his breath as Rhys pushed him out of bed, "Go work your magic."

"Next time, its your turn."

"I know. Love you."

Aaron shook his head as he made his way through their door, "Love you, too."

* * *

**Final Note:**

So, I was getting home from work yesterday in the early evening and my phone beeped to let me know I had an email which I opened to find a notification for a review telling me it was Tuesday and time for this update. I was confused for a few moments, as it was still Monday at 1600 that I got it. The point of this story is that when I said Tuesday I should have clarified that I meant _my _Tuesday, which is sadly about 8 or so hours behind. So I hope I still may have made it in time for yours and if I would just like to remind you it is still Tuesday in my world so I didn't lie.

That having been said, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for maybe missing the mark by a possible hour or two depending on where you all are reading this from.

I can't believe this is done. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad that it has received the response it has gotten.

I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. And one final thank you to Jonniebuk who beta'd a large portion of this story.

One last request, which I ask at the end of each of my fics and that is that we leave it wit one big sendoff, so I'm asking everyone who has read this, whether you've reviewed before or not to take one extra moment and leave me with your final thoughts on this story.

I only hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Thank you.


End file.
